


insomnus

by kingdomdizzy



Series: soriku week 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bedsharing, First Kiss, M/M, SoRiku Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomdizzy/pseuds/kingdomdizzy
Summary: Day 1: I'm not dreaming this time, right? | First timeIt certainly hadn’t been the first time, and every selfish bone in Riku’s body wished whatever force that kept these worlds turning would grant him this wish, that it wouldn’t be the last time either.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: soriku week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	insomnus

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands together* oh boy that time of the year again  
> i'm really gonna push myself to do each day, so i hope you enjoy!

It certainly hadn’t been the first time, and every selfish bone in Riku’s body wished whatever force that kept these worlds turning would grant him this wish, that it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

Sora’s footsteps pawing down the hallway were unmistakable. He walked slowly but deliberately; those few years of fighting darkness with the keyblade gave him a bigger sense of purpose, a sense of direction. It sometimes seemed hard to believe that that’s all it had been, a few years. Before, he would just walk around aimlessly sometimes because there was nothing that had to be done. He could just meander in the sand or on the mainland. At the time, he didn’t realize the privilege of that. Things were different now. 

When he got to Riku’s door, he stopped. Probably wondering if this was a good idea or not, especially since they hadn’t done this since they were kids. But his hands carefully pushed open the door, letting out a slight creak that made Riku’s skin itch, and made his way to the edge of Riku’s bed. Riku kept his eyes closed and breathing steady. Sometimes he wondered if Sora knew he was faking it; he always knew more than he let on.

“Riku?”

His voice was barely a whisper, but it made Riku’s heart flutter. He cracked open his eyes to look up at a sleepy Sora, one hand running through his hair and shoulders hunched over himself. Riku pushed himself onto his elbows, feigning to rub the sleep from his own eyes and silently pushed himself away from the edge while pulling the covers up. Just enough space was left for Sora, who hesitated slightly before climbing into the warmth of the sheets. 

Words passed easily between them. Sometimes, the lack of words is what speaks the loudest. There was no need for them here; they already knew.

They sat silently. Riku could only hope that Sora was in his own head enough to not hear the beat of his heart against his chest. Sure, this was nothing new; after many sleepovers and sneaking into one another’s room during storms, it had become somewhat of a strange routine. But that was before the darkness, before the end of the world had seemed so inevitable. 

Before… Riku thought he lost him. 

It almost seemed surreal that he was even here, lying right next to him sending the warmth of his breath into space between them. That he was looking at him, lips moving slowly like he had been saying something to him—

“Riku?”

Oh. He _had_ been saying something. 

“S-sorry,” he exhaled, watching it disturb the hair hanging between Sora’s eyes. “What did you say?”

Sora chuckled slightly. Riku felt thankful for the darkness shadowing the blush on his cheeks. “I had a dream,” he said.

Riku’s chest tightened. “A nightmare?”

“Nah,” he shook his head, “a dream. A _real_ dream. A good one.”

Every muscle in his body relaxed. Sora’s nightmares could sometimes be dangerous, and sometimes it took hours for either of them to be able to escape. Sora would be left visibly shaken, and Riku would rid his dreamscape of all the shadows that lurked there, as many as he could. It was a job he never thought he’d have but had become one that he took on proudly. Anything so his best friend could sleep in peace. 

“Oh, that’s good.”

Sora smiled. “You wanna hear about it?”

Riku smiled back. “Of course, Sora.”

“Well,” he began. He shifted slightly closer to where their arms were now touching, their knees bumped together softly. Even in the dark, Riku couldn’t help but search Sora’s eyes for the light he knew was there. And it glistened back at him, winking like the stars that flickered above them. “The war was over, and we had won, so we were finally allowed to rest. It felt something like this.”

“Like... this?” Riku motioned to themselves. 

“Yeah, except it was morning. The sun was rising behind you, and I was…” He paused before scooting even closer, making Riku’s breath hitch. “I was like this.”

“Like… this.” It wasn’t so much of a question now.

Sora nodded. “And we just kinda stayed like that. We didn’t have training and we didn’t have to fight. We could just kinda… be there. With each other.”

With a careful hand, Sora reached forward until his fingertips rested on Riku’s cheek. They were slightly chilled, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body but his eyes couldn’t leave Sora’s as they trailed over his whole face. They hovered on his lips for a split second and Riku was sure by now Sora could feel his heartbeat. 

“But this… I’m not dreaming this time, right?”

Riku brought his own shaky hand up to Sora’s, pressing it flat against his face because yes, this _was_ real. Maybe they both needed convincing. 

“You’re not dreaming,” he whispered, “I’m right here, Sora.”

For some reason, Riku didn’t understand how it was so easy. So simple, as their bodies moved into one another and their lips slotted together. So effortless when they broke apart and just breathed each other in, smiling like the absolute lovestruck fools that they might have been.

But then he remembered. This was Sora. His best friend, the one that dug to find the part of him that had always been there, hidden underneath everything indistinct and in the shadows. The one who the sigil burned into his back was for. The one who always called out for him and was there when Riku needed him most. The boy that drove him mad, the boy that he had fallen in love with before he even knew what real love was. 

It was easy because falling for Sora was just that, spreading your arms and trusting that whenever he reached the bottom, if ever there was one, he would be there. 

And he was always there. Real, in the flesh, wrapped in his embrace. Not a dream.

_Real._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kingdomdizzy


End file.
